Kirby on Planet Zebes
by YoshiTroopa
Summary: Kirby goes on Planet Zebes to try and find Samus. My first fanfition!


Hello everyone, this is Yoshitroopa here with my first** typed** story! I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time because an old friend of mine told me to do this. I tried to make this as good as possible, so yeah. _**Join the Troopa army! **_

* * *

The day started out just like any other. Kirby was flying in space on his warpstar (Hydra), when he decided to meet Samus Aran. He flew straight past the Bottleship and into Zebes.

When he lands, he does see her ship, but not her. Surprised, he yelled, "Yohoo, Sammy. Where are you? I wanted to help you fight your battles while Fumi's at school." She wasn't appearing anywhere. So he decided to go inside Crateria. When he walked in the door, he found a few Zebes creatures. He inhaled a creature with spikes and ran to the lowest door in one of the creepiest shafts in the world; it was slimy with plants that looked like fingers about to grab your face and tear you apart. There were even chemical filled bubbles right next to them. Kirby was a little creeped out, but he shook it off like the puffball he was. He hit the ground finally, and broke the door open.  
He landed in Binstar, the vegetated area of Zebes. It used to be full of acid, but after the crash of the Wrecked Ship. "Hmm," he wondered as he scanned the area for any signs if heat from the Plasma Beam, but he still couldn't find Samus. So after searching in dark rooms, rooms with scary plant monsters that chased him a half a mile,and killed 75 plants with his leaf power up, he found Kraid in the red, swampy, nearly lifeless Brinstar Depths (If you don't know who Kraid is, in Super Smash Bros. Melee the level Brinstar Depths has a giant, reptile like beast who appears in the background to try an attack you and flip the stage at the same time, who's name is Kraid, the secondary king of the Space Pirates). Hey, you alligator thingy, where is Samus? I want to hang with her, if you know what I mean." Kirby said to the crock thingy. Kraid slowly turned around holding a Redbull. He expected Ridley to come over but he instead got a pink ball. "Hey! Your not Ridley! Where's my bro at?!"

"He lives with your mother!"

"*Gasp*! Do you dare insult thi family as if they were oblivion?!"

"Hehe,as if your family even existed, crock face! Oooohhhhh!"

Kraid was outraged. He pulled back his hand and slapped the hell out of Kirby, as if he weighed as much as a pebble. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...wait, this gives me enough time to write my own version of Twilight!"

2 and a half secs later

"Done! I'm going to put the authors name over this book, and the title will be "Get this book, it's awesome and it won't suck!"

"Shut up and fight me!"Kraid yelled. Kraid was too big and fat to reach Kirby at this position. Kirby was looking for an ability to use through his book. He found bomb and fire , put them together and jumped at Kraid. Kraid grabs Kirby and eats him whole. Kirby thought before he got eaten. He would use crash to blow up Kraid from the inside. "Wow! He tasted like chicken...oh wait, my stomach feels strange . Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that damn burrito."

*Pop* went the explosion inside of him. It didn't kill him, but left 4th degree burns in 82% of his stomach. He spit out Kirby and fell down on his carpet (made of the prettiest flowers and vines in Brinstar) in agony. Kirby left the room sending his story of "Twilight"to Sonic. He had been walking getting a chilly dog nearby his house. "Hey!"he exclaimed, "Kirby wrote a book...and the title says it won't suck. I'm going to read this to Knuckles.

At Knuckles House  
"Hey,Knux, Kirby texted me a fanfic. You wanna read it?"  
"Okay, pull it up then."the epic echidna said to the ...uhh, hated...hedgehog?"  
"Aww you-a couldn't rhyme, why you have to be such a big fat loser!?" Luigi said out of Knuckles punched him and said, "Nobody asked you." When Sonic opened the story, he screamed like a girl, Luigi stabbed himself, and Knuckles head exploded. Then just to make it worse,Amy walks in to see a headless weirdo running around in circles. She closed the door to forget any of that which she just saw.  
Back in Brinstar  
Kirby exited the red swampy area to find an elevator leading to the hottest area in the planet; Norfair. Kirby switched to Ice ability to not burn himself. He had so many doors to go though. He went though the first door, to catch a glimpse of a giant Ridley statue behind a steel door. He froze the door, then punched it. He thought Samus would be here, but he only found a missile pack. He spit out a missile, and it broke the statue. Under it lied a hole able for someone to go in. It lead into a deeper location, with another Ridley statue, with super missiles. He once again blew up a statue, thinking that something else good was below it, but instead, he landed in a dark room with 25 magma seahorses.  
20 minutes later  
Kirby felt tired but he had to keep on going to find his friend. "Damn it Samus it's dark in here and I wanna go home now, you unfair jerk, you" Kirby said now getting bored. He pulled a lantern out of his mouth and jumped when he saw the Ridley statue. He knew he had to go inside to find Samus. So inside he found another elevator leading to Ridley's lair.  
He went down to see more darkness and the room was hotter than ever."Hello, is anyone home?" Just then a figure appeared behind the pink ball." Hello, Kabbi. Do you want any thing?Mwahahahahaha!"said a demonic voice.  
"R-R-Ridley? Are you there? Because if you are, prepare to get your ass kicked you hypocrite!"  
"Well in that case... Boo!" *smack* went the tail of the Ridley across Kirby's face. He got upset and threw the lantern at Ridley himself. When the lantern came in contact with the hard skin, it broke leaving him, well. "Oh my gawd! I'm on fire! ahhhh, AHHhhh, AHHHH,AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Alright now your dead now you manic." Then he charged up a fireball in his mouth and before firing he said "Acuna Matata,MOTHERFUGA!"  
"Not today, you pterodactyl." Kirby responded pulling out his microphone. He screamed so loud. It caused an earthquake. It left Ridley in tears, but they weren't sad tears. "Are you kidding me, is that it? What is that supposed to do to me make me cry even harder? Hahahaha!" He said not realizing the falling rocks and one, the size of Kyurem, landed on his head.  
"wOw! i FeEl fUnKY!" Ridley said while tripping out. He fell on the ground with his eyes spinning in circles. Kirby ran up to him and yelled "Where is she?!"  
"Who?"  
"You know who!"  
"No,I don't know."  
"Samus,you know about 6feet tall, hand gun."  
"Oh her. Yeah she left 3 hours ago. She went to McDonald's after she beat me up."  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"No. So what are you going doing now."  
"I'm going to...uhh, eat some food!"

The End


End file.
